In the Depth of Darkness
by ChinaSaliant
Summary: The night was cold, a whispering rain playing in its gentle rhythm. The world was silent at night leaving the lamplight to flicker solemnly in the streets. He stood beneath a withered gas lamp, its warmth stretching its thin fingers...


The night was cold, a whispering rain playing in its gentle rhythm. The world was silent at night leaving the lamplight to flicker solemnly in the streets. He stood beneath a withered gas lamp, its warmth stretching its thin fingers to the hood of his cloak. It beckoned him; wishing to reach beyond the fabric but he merely ignored its fickle nature.

The frigid air displayed his breath as little puffs as he exhaled with a mixture of impatience. A raven rested on his shoulders, her dark eyes lingering on him. She snapped her bill and he rose a hand to her; gently stroking her silky wings.

"**Patience, Alexandra**.**"** He spoke, his voice deep and oily.

She clipped at his hood in response, ruffling her feathers and eyes blinking. He shifted her on to his wrist, prodding at her until she moved.

"**Our time to act will be soon. **_**It**_** has not yet arrived. How could we **_**possibly**_ **carry on the tasks ahead of us with out the pleasure of its benevolent nature? Tell me that, Alexandra." **He spoke in a charismatic mannerism, intensifying certain words.

The raven clicked but pressed against his chest once he lowered his hand. They were still as time slowly passed and the rain continued on its misty dance. She pressed further against his clothing, trying to avoid the wet ballet by hiding in the folds.

"**How did I know you would be in such a place, tonight of all nights?" **A voice called; its tone as silky as the raven's feathers.

He turned to confront the smirking tanned face. She stood only an inch shorter and her dark hair fell loosely over her shoulders. She was in her early twenties, possibly a year or two younger then him. Her slanted maroon eyes stared back at him, holding a mischievous pink glow in the lamplight. She was beautiful, any man could see that. Whether it is in the healthy curves enhanced by her black corset and tight jeans or her perfectly framed face. She walked closer to him and the raven hunched, her wings unfurling. The bird let out a shrill screech but he calmed her quickly. He stroked her back and she rocked in agitation.

"**Dao, your little pet never does like my company." **The woman whispered in a fake melancholic tone. She placed her body close to his.

"**Why are you here, Ariona?" **He asked tonelessly.

"**Why are you still chasing such childish rumors?" **She rebuked, the smirk still planted on her lips. **"Our world is dying. London is calm and the so called Dark Lord is rising. Should we not enjoying ourselves while we still can?" **She whispered in his ear, making sure her face was as close as possible to his own. She pulled back his hood enough to see the slanted almond eyes and handsome face. She kissed him quickly and the raven screeched. She pressed the tip of her wand against his neck, grinning wildly. **"Come with me. My sisters are looking for that dreaded **_**cat**_** and my brothers are too daft to pay any mind. In all considerations my manor would be empty." **She whispered.

The raven continued its shrill scream and launched at Ariona, talons extended.

"**Alexandra. Calm down." **His voice was stern; catching the bird off guard and missing her target. She clicked her bill and perched back on his shoulders. He looked to her momentarily before turning his attention to the brash woman.

"**Why must you act so erratic?" **He scowled as he spoke. He pushed her wand away from him and turned away, looking to the darkened sky.

She huffed and stood beside him; putting her wand back in its proper place. **"One day, you won't say no. I will make sure of that."** She crossed her arms and looked up as well. **"All I see are the damn stars."**

"**I am sure you do."**

"**Why won't you come back with me?"**

"**Because I am not an idiot. Now quiet." **He hissed under his breath.

She was quiet for a moment, looking about her in a bored manner. She placed her arms on her hips and let out a loud sigh, more so to pester Dao. Her gaze slowly fixated back on him and the smirk returned. She jumped on to him, knocking him over and sending the raven flying with a kick. She gripped his face and sat on him as he lay sprawled on his back. Her eyes shown as he angrily stared back up at her. She kissed him again and stretched her hands out to his own. She pulled back with a yelp, reaching for her bloody lip.

"**You bit me?" **She growled. Her eyes narrowed and she withdrew her wand but sat frozen once it was free. Sparks of light fell around them, mixing in with the rain. The sky lit up brightly, illuminating the street and fields on either side. Shooting stars raced across the sky, leaving multiple trails behind them.

Dao freed himself beneath the witch and maneuvered to the other side of the road. He gently lifted the wounded raven in to his hands and sent Ariona a glare.

"**Childish rumors?"** He hissed at her. He withdrew his own wand and pointed it to the sky as it began to darken again. The stars faded as he shouted a spell. Light shot from his wand just as the dark night had returned. A flare hung in the sky before bursting in to a crucifix and then splitting in to different flares and shooting in different directions.

"**Tell your siblings," **He looked to the dumbfounded woman. **"That our war has begun."**


End file.
